How The Grinch Stole The Navy
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Our favorite characters go to Offutt Air Force Base and romance and action ensues! More inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**I was watching Jumanji with my dad earlier; we had absolutely NOTHING to do. This idea came to me, and I'm not sure why. It was going to be an SVU crossover, but I didn't like the way that was going, so here it is! I am just going to jump right into the action, and this will only have about 5 chapters, max.**_

_**This will eventually be Tiva and McAbby, but it is Jibbs for the main part!**_

_**Oh, and I guess I don't own them either.**_

How The Grinch Stole The NavyChapter 1

Gibbs knew that Jenny didn't like to be helped. But he figured she could make an exception when there were bullets flying around their head's. He reached a hand out and grabbed Jenny's elbow. Without hesitation, she twirled herself into him and hid her face in his neck.

_2 Days Earlier_

"Jethro."

Gibbs grunted, so Jenny kept talking.

"I need you, Ziva, Tony, and Mcgee on a plane in three hours."

"Where?"

"Offutt Air Force Base."

"Air force?"

"One of the naval officers there just got a high profile case, and we were called in to help."

"We?"

"I was told to go too."

"What about Abby?"

"What about Abby?"

"She is staying here?"

"Yes, she is. If we need her, I'll call her."

--

"Nebraska, yes?"

"Yes, _Zee-Vah. _Nebraska."

"So, Tony, why Nebraska?"

"We don't know yet, Officer David."

"Sorry, Director."

"All I know is that we are to be on a plane in two and a half hours. So go pack and meet at the airport."

--

"Where are we staying, Director?"

"Hold on."

Jenny riffled through her briefcase until she found a stack of papers.

"Microtel."

"What's the agenda for…how long are we going to be there?"

Tony put his feet up on the seat opposite his, which happened to be Ziva's seat. Jenny and Gibbs were across the aisle, and Mcgee was next to Tony.

"We will be there until the case is closed. Possibly longer."

"Ok…what are going to be doing?"

"You are going to be doing what you would be doing if you got the case in Washington, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony made a face at Ziva before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

--

"We will be landing at Offutt Air Force Base in about 5 minutes, so please prepare for landing."

Tony shook the sleep out of his brain and sat up in his chair. Mcgee and Ziva were putting away a game of Scrabble and Gibbs and the Director were conversing quietly, their faces so close together it looked as if they were kissing.

--

When the group stepped off the plane, Tony squinted into the harsh November light. It wasn't snowing, and the sun wasn't out, so why the hell was it so bright?

"It is very ugly here." Ziva stated as she stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac.

"Thank you, ma'am." A young, good-looking officer smiled at Ziva.

"But you are not." Ziva smiled flirtatiously at him and Tony pinched her back.

Jenny stepped off and greeted the officers that had gathered on the runway. Gibbs was standing behind her and glaring whenever anyone got too friendly with the Director.

--

"I would rather stay at Probie's apartment then this room."

"What's wrong with my home?"

"Well, as of right now, nothing."

"How about as of…right now?"

"This room makes you look like Martha Stewart, McTasteless."

"Would you like to sleep outside, Tony?"

At that moment, the Director walked in, looking mad.

"The _nice _man at the front desk said that there were only two rooms available. You three will be in this room, Gibbs and I will be in the other room."

"Why do we get only two beds for three people?"

"Would you like the other room?"

"How many beds does it have?"

"I don't know."

"Then no, I'll be fine here."

--

Gibbs unlocked the door of the room they had been assigned to.

"Uh oh."

"What?" Jenny pushed past him and stood in the doorway.

"One bed!?" Jenny smacked her palm to her forehead.

"I guess you'll be sleeping on the couch, Jen."

At the glare Jenny gave him, Gibbs grabbed a pillow from the bed and sat on the floor, "Better?"

"Much."

--

After having dinner at the Chinese Buffet next door, everyone got settled in. Tony and Ziva were in their room, Gibbs and Jenny were in their room, and Mcgee had gone next door to the Northrop Grumman building to see if he could be of assistance to anyone.

Three hours later, Mcgee returned and went straight in to his room.

Tony and Ziva were in the same bed, Tony was sprawled out on one side and Ziva was snoring on the other side, with her hand on her gun. Mcgee changed quietly and slipped into the other bed, making a mental note to ask why Tony was only in his underwear the next morning.

--

Gibbs rolled over on the floor. It smelled like dust and it was hard. Even for an ex-Marine.

"Jen?"

"What?"

She didn't sound like she had been asleep at all, either.

"I can't sleep."

"Would you like me to go get you some milk and read you a story? Then maybe I can scare the monsters out of the closet."

"Can I sleep on the bed?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's hard and cold down here!"

"You're an ex-Marine, live with it."

After a few minutes of silence, Jenny sat up.

"Jethro?"

Still no answer. Jenny untangled herself from the covers and crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at the floor. Gibbs wasn't lying on the floor. He wasn't even in the room from what she could tell in the dark.

"Damn it, Gibbs."

Jenny leaned back up towards the head of the bed. She felt someone grab her and she sighed.

"Jethro, really, was that necessary?"

"I am sleeping on the bed, Jenny."

"I know."

When they would wake up in the morning, they would try to ignore the fact that they had been sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other.

_**Okay, next chapter will have more into the shooting scene, but I didn't want to put it in there now. If anyone lives in Bellevue, NE, then you will know that everything I describe in her does in fact, exist. Review!**_


	2. That's A Little Unnerving

Here it is! Don't worry; I'm not forgetting about my other stories, the reviews have just slowed on them so I am taking a break for a few days! Also, I stole some of these names, so uh, if you happen to be any of these names, nothing personal. Hope you enjoy! Happy Veterans Day!

_**I don't own them. Except I own the bad guys that everyone will hate…hmmm, I'm sensing a trend here.**_

"So, Tony, why were you almost-naked in bed with Ziva last night?" Mcgee asked as he took a muffin from the breakfast buffet the next morning.

"It was hot."

"Actually, Tony, I was freezing."

"Can it Probie."

Tony, Mcgee, and Ziva were sitting at a table waiting for Gibbs and the Director to come down from their room.

"They probably were up so late having sex that they forgot to get up." Tony mumbled through a mouthful of cereal.

"That is disgusting, Tony." Ziva made a face as she peeled an orange.

"Ziva?"

"Mcgee?"

"Care to enlighten me as to why Tony was in his underwear last night?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Probie! No, you can not know."

"You're gonna tell Abby!"

"So?"

"Ziva! That's not fair!"

"Fine, Tony and I had sex, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Really?"

"No, Mcgee, you idiot."

Before Mcgee could respond, the Director and Gibbs burst in through the French doors looking flustered.

"Rough night Boss?"

Gibbs gave his Senior Field Agent a nasty glare.

"Shutting up now, boss."

--

"Director Shepard."

"Colonel Roger Bates."

"The case we have is a violent one."

"We're used to them, Colonel."

"Lt. Colonel Adam West was stabbed in the chest six times. A week later, Petty Officer Jared O'Connell was stabbed in the chest six times. Yesterday, two Civilians were found dead. Marie Duvall and Paul Wisebecker were found stabbed six times each."

"Why are the last two NCIS cases?"

"They both worked in the same office as Lt. Colonel West and Petty Officer O'Connell, ma'am."

"Any leads so far?"

"There are three other people in the office. All of them are civilians. There are Ron Henderson, Jess Perry, and Steven Lee."

"Are they in protective custody?"

"We planned on interrogating them, but we decided to let you handle that."

--

"Ron Henderson?"

Tony leaned over the table towards the man with graying-blonde hair. Ziva stood behind Tony, smirking.

"Y-Yes."

"What's wrong, Henderson? Don't like being interrogated by me? Do I scare you?"

"Uh, actually, she scares me."

Ziva laughed as she walked up next to Tony.

"And why do I scare you?"

"Because you're a woman."

"Sexist?" Tony asked as he pulled a chair up.

"N-No, she just looks mean."

"Haha, mean? Not our little assassin. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Assassin?"

"Yes." Ziva sat on the table right next to Henderson.

"Oh Jesus."

"You have a reason to pray?" Tony asked as he put his feet up on the table.

"No. No sir, I do not."

--

Jenny and Gibbs shared a look once they saw whom they were going to be interrogating. Jess Perry wasn't older than 20, with long honey-brown hair and gentle brown eyes.

"Jess Perry?" Jenny leaned up against the wall as she spoke, allowing Gibbs to step up to the table.

"Jessica Perry, yes."

"How old are you, Jessica?"

"19, ma'am."

"How did you get a job on base?"

"It's an internship, sir."

"Who are you 'shadowing'?"

"I was interning with Adam West, sir."

"Anything other than interning go on there?"

"He's married!"

"So?"

"Why would we do that?"

"He was good-looking."

"He was." The girl's hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears.

"Jess?" Jenny pulled a chair up next to Gibbs and waited.

"We were having an affair!"

Jenny looked over at Gibbs and they both left the room.

"Wait!" Jenny turned, but Gibbs kept walking.

"I'm, I'm pregnant. With Adam's baby."

--

Mcgee sat down across from Steve Lee. Steve was a big man. About six foot and four hundred pounds, he was bald and had blank, gray eyes.

"Mr. Lee?"

The man grunted, Mcgee flinched but kept going anyway.

"How close were you to Adam West, Jared O'Connell, Marie Duvall, and Paul Wisebecker?"

"I knew 'em."

"Care to specify?"

"I worked with them. I don't make friends with them. They be thinking they better than me."

"Did you kill them?"

"You don't beat around the bush, do ya boy?"

"Answer the question Mr. Lee."

"Nah, I only killed one man in my life, and that was when I was training to be a SEAL."

--

The group had gathered in Tony, Ziva, and McGee's hotel room to discuss what they found out. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and they had an hour before they had to be back on base. Tony and Ziva were sitting on one bed, Mcgee was at the table in the corner, and Gibbs and Jenny were on the other bed.

"We didn't find anything on Jessica Perry."

"Other than the fact that she was interning with Adam West and is now pregnant with him." Jenny added, looking up from a file.

"Isn't he married?" Ziva asked.

"Yep." Gibbs nodded, his head banging against the wall.

"Steve Lee. He is big enough to kill without too much of a struggle and he has killed before. But I don't think he did it." Mcgee looked up from his laptop anxiously.

"Why is that, Probie?"

"Just a feeling."

"Uh huh. And on real police work news," Ziva leaned over and smacked Tony's head for Gibbs.

"Thank you Ziva."

"Any time, Gibbs."

"Anyway, as I was saying, Ron Henderson is a very nervous guy. I don't think he did it."

Mcgee rolled his eyes at Tony's statement.

"So basically we have nothing?"

"Director! How dare you think so negatively! But, yeah, we have nothing."

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo."

--

Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz

"Jethro, get your phone."

Gibbs leaned over and grabbed his vibrating cell phone from the nightstand.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Hello Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Give my greetings to Jennifer."_

"Who is this?" Gibbs sat up and flicked the light on.

"_Turning the light on won't help a thing, Leroy."_

Jenny sat up and looked worriedly at Gibbs.

"How are you seeing us right now?"

"_I'm doing more than just seeing, Gibbs."_

"What?"

Before Gibbs could hear the response, he heard Jenny scream and everything went black.

(I debated ending it here, so be glad.)

"How cute."

Gibbs gingerly moved all of his fingers and toes, and then slowly opened his eyes.

"You know that you and the Director sleep all cuddled up? It's very romantic, but a little cliché, don't you think? The whole boss-agent romance never appealed to me."

Gibbs tried to sit up, but Jenny was draped over his lap, her head resting on his knees.

"Wake her up!"

"Why?" Gibbs lips were cracked, and his throat was rough and scratchy.

"Because I said so." Gibbs noticed the man in all black was holding a gun.

Gibbs slipped his hands under Jenny's armpits and slid her up next to him on the wall.

"Jen, get up. NOW."

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up straighter.

"Good morning, Jennifer."

"Charles."

Gibbs looked at Jenny, then at _Charles._

"Trying to tie up loose ends? I can see those ancient wheels a turning in there, Agent Gibbs."

"What do you want from us, Charles?" Jenny looked irritated.

"You know what I want, Jennifer."

--

"Where are Gibbs and Jenny?"

Tony placed his hands on Ziva's shoulders and squeezed, "I'm sure they just slept late, again."

"They are two hours late, Tony."

The threesome ran up the stairs and towards Jenny and Gibbs' room. The door was open and there was blood on the bed and on the floor, leading to the window.

"Call Bates!" Ziva yelled as she ran into the bathroom.

Before Tony could dial, however, he heard Ziva scream. He and Mcgee glanced at each other before running in to the bathroom after Ziva.

"Oh my God…"

_**Haha, this is the day of the shooting scene in the first chapter, it is before that though. Try and guess who Charles is! REVIEW. Or die. The choice is yours!**_

_**Have a happy day!**_


	3. He Hates Redheads

_**This is one of my favorite stories to write, mainly because it doesn't have thousands of people to keep track of! Review please!**_

_**I'm in a bad mood today, so sorry if this chapter is a little angry!**_

"That's a lot of blood."

Ziva smacked Tony's stomach and promptly walked out of the bathroom. Mcgee was already out of the room, probably out of the hotel by now, puking. Tony pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called the base. This was going to be a long day.

--

Gibbs was confused. And it takes a lot to confuse Gibbs. Jenny and Charles were talking about some sort of drug deal, and it looked like Charles was winning this argument. Jenny was glaring at him, a glare that she almost never used.

"You look lost, Agent Gibbs."

"I am."

Charles laughed and Gibbs nearly strangled himself, it was one of those annoyingly high-pitched, snorting laughs.

Suddenly, Charles' cell phone rang, making everyone in the small room jump.

"Wait here."

"Not that we have a choice," Jenny grumbled to Gibbs.

Charles left the room and they heard him screaming on the phone. A few minutes later, he came back in and loaded the gun.

"You're going to tell me exactly what I want to hear, or she dies."

--

"Ducky, we need to go out there!"

"Abigail, they don't need us getting in the way."

Abby was nearly in hysterics after learning that Gibbs and Jenny were missing, and that they had found a lot of blood in their hotel room. She was in Ducky's lab, begging him to go to Nebraska with her.

"Ducky. Listen to me. Gibbs is missing. Your friend is missing. Jenny is missing. Your other friend is missing."

"Are you implying that I only have two friends, my dear?"

"Ducky!!" Abby stomped her foot as she whined.

"Fine. I will see if we can go out there sometime," at the look Abby gave him, he added, "Sometime soon, Abigail."

--

By the time the hotel room got checked over for prints or anything suspicious, it was nearly one o'clock in the afternoon. The only things they had found, besides the blood, was that the window had been set to open from the outside, not the inside. They had also discovered that the blood was pig blood, not human. Mcgee was in the other hotel room, trying to arrange flight details with Abby and Ducky. Ziva and Tony were listening intently to what the crime scene techs had found.

"Our bosses are missing, we need everything we can get." Tony demanded to the black man who was showing them around.

"Okay, Agent DiNozzo, as far as we can tell, Agent Gibbs got a phone call. He dropped the phone, which is why it was on the floor here." He pointed to a number that was set up by the bed.

"We are tracing the number of the last received call. The couple in the other room said that all they heard was a woman scream, and then nothing. They figured it was either really good sex or the TV."

"Why did Gibbs drop the phone?" Ziva asked as she stood next to Tony.

"Gas was released into the room, we think from the heater. It wasn't enough to spread to the rest of the hotel, but definitely enough to knock them out for about an hour. After the gas had done them in, the suspect or suspects, opened the window from the outside and carried them away. We assume the suspects were watching through the windows, since it is a ground level room."

The tech led them out into the parking lot that bordered the side of the hotel, were tire tracks were covering the space by Gibbs and Jenny's room.

"They were led to an awaiting truck, most likely an older Ford, and then taken away to God knows where."

--

"Ducky I think I'm driving myself insane."

Ducky pulled a few pills out of his bag and handed them to Abby.

"What are these?"

"Just take them."

"Ducky, you may be a doctor, but I'm not taking strange pills from you."

"Valium."

Abby sighed as she washed them down and then settled into her airplane chair and stared out over the fields below.

--

Charles had the gun aimed at Jenny, and although she seemed unaffected by it, Gibbs was terrified. That bastard better not kill Jenny in front of him.

"You want her to die, Gibbs?"

"What do you want, Charles?"

"Information!"

"On what?"

"The case you're investing."

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Four dead."

"Names."

"Why?"

"Just tell me or she dies!"

"Marie Duvall, Adam West, Jared O'Connell, and Paul Wisebecker."

"So you are working my case."

"Your case?"

"I killed them."

--

"Probie!"

"What Tony?"

"Did you get a trace on the call Gibbs got?"

"Phone belongs to a Charles Eric Nicholas."

"Three first names. Anyway, let's go!"

"Tony-"

"Lets go Mcgee!"

"Tony, listen to me! Charles Nicholas just got released from jail. In Washington."

"Our Washington or Seattle's Washington?"

"Our Washington. And the Director put him there. In August of 2001."

"This is definitely the guy."

--

The trio pulled up outside a house in a small town called Springfield. It was just outside of Bellevue, the town Offutt was in. The house was a faded white and the windows were boarded up.

"This place gives me chicken bumps."

"Goose bumps, _Zee-Vah."_

"Same difference."

They pulled their guns out and ran up to the front door. Tony banged on it and Mcgee looked around at the houses next door. Ziva was looking in the window by the door.

"No one is home, Tony."

Tony took a step back and then kicked the door open. They all took off in separate directions, chorusing _Clear _whenever the left a room.

"He is not here."

As they went to get in their car, a teenage girl with brownish-red hair came up to the car.

"He's at work, if you're looking for Charles."

"Where does he work?" Tony got back out of the car.

"Platteview High School. He's the janitor."

"How did he get a job at a school if he has a criminal record?"

"There is a sheriff who is always at school and Charles hasn't ever caused problems. He said he left that on the East Coast, along with the bitch who locked him up."

"Well, he is holding that 'bitch' hostage now. If you see him, call us."

"Ok." The girl took the card and turned to go back towards her house.

"Wait!" Ziva jogged up to her, "We need your name in case we have more questions. And your age."

"I'm Jenny Keyes and I am a freshman at Platteview High School, but I stayed home today."

--

Tony illegally parked the car at the red painted curb, and they all jumped out.

A police officer and a short, mean looking woman were standing outside the office and a group of students were sitting in the hall. Everyone turned to stare at them as they ran inside.

"We need Charles Nicholas!"

The police officer headed over towards them, "I'm Deputy Wheeler, and I'm the control officer here. What can I help you with?"

"We're NCIS, and we need to find Charles Nicholas."

"What's,"

Before the officer could finish, a redheaded teenage girl joined the group, "Naval Criminal Investigative Service. My dad used to work for them."

"What do you know on Charles Nicholas?" Tony asked the girl.

"He is really quiet, and he hated me. And there is one other girl he hated too. Gabby Jensen."

"What's your name?"

"Theresa Hawkins."

Ziva turned to the woman standing there and told her that they needed Gabby Jensen up there now. The woman nodded and then disappeared into the office. Two minutes later, a red haired girl showed up at the front of the building. She seemed a little surprised to see a group of Feds wanting to talk to her.

"Are my parents ok?"

"They are fine." Ziva assured her, "But we need you to tell us what you know about Charles Nicholas."

"That grouchy old janitor? I hate him."

"Why?"

"He was always rude to me and Theresa, I mean, I think he hates redheads. He said something once, about how I reminded him of Jenny. I don't know who Jenny is, but she must have done something bad."

Ziva thanked the two girls and then turned back towards Tony and Mcgee, "I am assuming Nicholas is not here?"

"Never showed up today." Mcgee confirmed.

--

Jenny was panicking now. She had never been held at gunpoint for this long before. She hoped to God she wouldn't die. She noticed Gibbs panicking too, and she was a little relieved that it wasn't just her.

Just as she felt herself falling asleep out of pure exhaustion and stress, the door swung open and two more men came in, and all three opened fire. Gibbs and Jenny had been standing by this point.

_Gibbs knew that Jenny didn't like to be helped. But he figured she could make an exception when there were bullets flying around their head's. He reached a hand out and grabbed Jenny's elbow. Without hesitation, she twirled herself into him and hid her face in his neck._

--

Abby ran off the plane, the Valium had long since worn off. Ziva, Tony, and Mcgee were running towards them.

After they got all of their bags into the car, they drove towards the Main Gate. But suddenly, life on base stopped. Cars pulled over and everyone got out. People walking on the side of the road turned and faced the flags. Tony pulled over cautiously and they all got out. Once they were all on the side of the road, they realized what was going on. The anthem was playing. Everyone was saluting the flag; even a three-year-old little boy a few yards away was saluting. It was totally silent over the flat land. Only the eerie recording could be heard and no one moved a muscle. It was an amazing experience, the group decided once they were all back in Washington.

After the 4:30 distraction, they raced back towards the hotel and Abby set up right away. She shooed everyone out and said that the only way to keep her mind off of Gibbs and Jenny was to work.

Half an hour later, after nothing to go on, Abby ran down the halls screaming, "I got it, I got it!"

--

As soon as Mcgee, Ziva, and Tony got out of the government loaner car, they heard gunshots and saw an old rusted Ford pick-up truck. They ran inside, unsure of what they would find.

_**I am expecting more than 8 reviews, or this is where it ends. Much love to my little reviewers, you deserve cookies. And remember to review my other stories when I get around to updating those! The students in this, and the adults, really DO exist, and they go to my school. **_


	4. Do I Need To Explain Rule 12?

_**Sorry it's been so long! This is going to be the last chapter! I am MOST definitely doing a sequel, mainly since I already have it planned. It is going to be called **__**How The Great Plains Stole Christmas**__**. For the great last chapter: I own nothing! Review of course!**_

Gibbs was aware that Tony, Ziva, and McGee were standing behind the gunmen. Gibbs forced Jenny to the ground and allowed his agents to kill the men. Gibbs inhaled Jenny's hair and squeezed his arms tighter around her shoulders. Her head was hidden in his neck and he lowered his head as bullets whooshed by his ears. He had to strain to hear it, but it was there. Jenny whispering that she loved him.

--

The gunmen dropped their guns and turned on Ziva, McGee, and Tony. Before anyone knew what had happened, the teams' guns had been knocked out of their hands and it was a free-for-all. McGee was out cold on the floor almost instantly. Tony took a few more hits than McGee and managed to knock one of the men out. Ziva went ninja on them and killed the remaining few with her bare hands. Charles wasn't out yet though, and he lunged at Ziva with a knife. Jenny yelled out and Gibbs looked away as Ziva slouched onto the floor.

--

Jenny was sleeping in Gibbs' lap in the hospital waiting room. Abby was pacing around and crying, Ducky was following her around and whispering comforting words to her.

"Family for Timothy McGee?"

Abby flew towards the doctor, nearly knocking him off kilter. Ducky slowly followed behind her. Gibbs attempted at standing, but Jenny wasn't showing any signs of waking up soon.

"Jen. Do you want to know how McGee is?"

Jenny moaned, so Gibbs set her on the row of chairs and joined the group.

"Agent McGee has a concussion and a sprained wrist, but other than that, he is fine."

"Can I see him?" Abby blurted.

"Yes you may, follow me, but one at a time."

"How are Anthony and Ziva holding up?" Ducky asked as he placed a comforting hand on Abby's arm.

"I'm not sure. I am not their primary doctor, so I really couldn't tell you. I'm sorry."

With that, the doctor led Abby down the hall and into a room.

--

"God McGee!"

Abby sat in the chair by McGee's hospital bed and held his healthy wrist.

"I'm not dead, Abs."

"I know, but you could have been!"

"But I'm not, Abby."

"But you-"

"Abby. I would never leave you like that."

Abby wrapped her arms around McGee's neck and kissed him.

--

Jenny sat up slowly. _Where the hell am I?_

As if reading her mind Gibbs stated, "Hospital waiting room."

Jenny tucked her feet under her and rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder. She smiled when his arm snaked around her and tugged her close.

"How is everyone?"

"McGee has a concussion and a sprained wrist. Tony and Ziva are alive, but that's all we know."

"Abby?"

"In with McGee."

"Ducky?"

"Getting us coffee."

"Jethro?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

--

"Family for Anthony DiNozzo?"

Gibbs stood up and stretched, then turned and helped Jenny up. Ducky smiled as he watched Gibbs unconsciously slip his arm around Jenny's waist.

"That's us." Gibbs announced.

"Agent DiNozzo is very awake. And very annoying, although the female nurses find him cute. He keeps asking for a woman named Ziva, and I'm assuming she is the Israeli who came in with him?"

At the three's nods, he continued, "He was just knocked out, he may be a little sore for a few days, but he should recover nicely."

"May I visit him?" Ducky inquired.

"Yes you may, follow me."

Gibbs and Jenny turned back to their seats.

"I wonder how Ziva is?" Jenny asked no one in particular.

"Knowing her, I bet she is just fine."

"She got stabbed Jethro."

"Again, knowing her…"

--

Ziva woke up and instantly her head hurt. Whether it was getting into a fight or the machines beeping, she didn't know. And frankly, as long as it stopped hurting soon, she didn't care.

"_Do you speak English?"_

Ziva turned and was surprised to find an older man sitting next to her, speaking to her in Hebrew.

"Yes."

"_Good."_

"I told you I can speak English, why will you not speak in English to me?"

"Sorry, Ms. David."

"Why are you here?"

"I have to investigate any stabbings or shootings that come into this hospital. And no one was sure whether you spoke English or not."

"Where is Tony?"

"I don't know, but I am going to let the nurse take a look at you, and then we will see if anyone is here for you, okay?"

"Fine." Ziva slouched angrily against the pillows; she hated hospitals.

--

"Family for Zi-Ziva Day-Vid?"

"Ziva David." Jenny and Gibbs corrected as they headed towards the nurse.

"Oh, sorry. Well, anyways, Officer David was stabbed in the hip, luckily, the suspect didn't have good aim because it didn't more than cosmetic damage."

"Can we see her?"

"Of course, although she has been asking for Tony since she woke up two hours ago."

"Two hours? Why weren't we informed of her condition earlier?" Jenny accused, and Gibbs knew she would shoot someone if the answer wasn't a good one.

"We had a translator in there in case she couldn't speak English."

"You could have asked us!"

Gibbs squeezed Jenny's hand and she turned away from the nurse.

"Just let us see her, now." Gibbs demanded.

--

"Jenny!" Ziva looked genuinely happy to have someone come and visit her.

"And Gibbs." Jenny smiled back.

Once Jenny and Gibbs were seated, they began to talk.

"How is Tony?"

"Awake and asking for you. Do I need to explain Rule 12 to you two?" Gibbs crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you explain it to us, then we will explain it to you too, Gibbs." Ziva looked from Jenny to Gibbs and back again.

"This isn't about me."

--

One week later, Jenny and Gibbs were signing out of the hotel. Ziva had a bandage on her hip, and Tony hadn't left her side since he was able to see her. McGee had a brace on his wrist, but he could still function. Abby and Ducky were standing with the group as well.

"What are we doing now?" Tony asked as he held both his and Ziva's luggage in his hands.

"I was thinking we could go sight-seeing for a few weeks." Jenny and Gibbs shared a smile.

"Where?" Abby asked as she fought McGee for his luggage.

"The Black Hills of South Dakota, and all the tourist stops along the way."

"When do we leave?"

"Today."

_**I just really wanted to keep this story going, and this was the only way I could think of! Anyway, the sequel will be about going to South Dakota, and it won't be as action-packed as this one, by that I mean it won't have kidnappings. It will mainly be getting more into Jibbs, McAbby, and Tiva! Review and review the sequel, How The Great Plains Stole Christmas!**_


	5. Author's Note

I'm rewriting this story. Not because I have an urge to do fanfiction anymore, it's because I know I can do better. And I hope the rewrite is better. So stay tuned for it!


End file.
